Don't Fucking Tick Me Off
by Mickey0107
Summary: Danny has entered the dimension of Gravity Falls, where nothing is as it seems. He must face mystery after mystery with the Pines Family and hopefully find something about Dan. At the same time, Dan has arrived at the nightmare realm where Bill Cipher and his chaos demons, plotting his next move. Sequel to Karma is a Bitch. Not much cussing in this one. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**It's Mickey and I can't believe that this is my sixth story on Fanfiction. I thank every single one of you for your dedication and support to my stories and I hope that you continue this dedication. As of today, I am EIGHTEEN YEARS OLD! I'm a FUCKING ADULT. Along with taxes and college and whatever. **

**But This is all a new year and I'm hoping to start off this year right by starting this story. I hope you guys like it and please review. Thanks!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Summerween Part 1**

* * *

Dan stood at the window of the floating pyramid, watching chaos and havoc race down below. Something about chaos seemed to call to him, but something held him back. Like that little voice of reason trying to tell him to run away from everything. Dan shook his head and sighed. He must have caught a virus or something.

"Isn't it great?!" A shrill voice asked him. Dan turned to see the floating triangle Bill. Bill reminded him of a dorito, whatever that was.

"The chaos?" Dan asked as Bill nodded, his one eye unblinking.

"Of course! Chaos is everything we stand for. Me, a mind demon, and you, a freak of nature, chaos calls out to us." Bill said as Dan narrowed his glowing red eyes.

"What do you mean a freak of nature?" Dan asked venomously as Bill chuckled.

"You here aren't you? Only freak of nature are allowed to be in the nightmare realm." Bill said as Dan couldn't believe what he said. Was he truly a freak of nature? No, he couldn't be. Could he?

* * *

Danny walked through a portal into an alleyway. He looked from around the corner and saw a regular looking town. A bit rundown, but then he had to criticize Amity Park too. Danny walked out of the alley and onto the sidewalk. Something didn't feel quite right about this place.

_**That's because this isn't an ordinary town.**_ Danny smiled a bit as he heard Zorasil's voice in his head. _**According to my contact, there are mythical beings that roam these forests and an ever lurking danger. Find the heroes and just be careful.**_ Danny nodded as he spotted a store that had a gigantic inflatable bat on top of the building and a bright green sign with **Summerween Superstore** in bold red letters.

"What the frick?" Danny walked towards the store and opened the door. It reminded him of Halloween in a sense. But there wasn't the surge of power he felt when the veil of death thinned between the living and the dead. He looked around when he heard a screeching noise from the parking lot. He looked to see a red and tna Cadillac hit a handicap parking sign.

"Oh no." He heard someone say as he looked to see the store clerk. She had a black apron with a green jack o' lantern over a red shirt.

"Who are they?" Danny asked as the worker sighed.

"They're the Pines Family. You have Stan Pines, the man who runs the mystery shack out in the forest. Along with his worker, the fat guy, Soos. And his niece and nephew, Mabel and Dipper respectively. Almost the whole town thinks their nuts." The worker explained as she walked away.

_**My contact has informed me that many of the town's mysteries are being solved by a young boy by the name of Dipper Pines. His entire family and friends are all apart of this.**_ Zorasil informed Danny as Danny smiled. He didn't know that this easy to find the next heroes. Though they don't look much like heroes, but who was he to tell?

The doors of the store burst open as the Pines family rushed in. Danny watched as Dipper and Mabel ran into the costume aisle while Soos began to annoy the store clerk with a talking skull and Stan was picking up a barrel of fake blood laughing to himself.

Danny smiled sadly as he was reminded of his own family. It made him happy to see his family, but at the same time sad to think about his family and their tragedy. He shook his head as he began to ponder how he was going to get close to this family.

"NOT TODAY!" He heard Stan yell as he dropped a smoke bomb. Luckily, Danny closed his eyes in time but coughed as smoke filled his lungs.

"MY EYES!" The Store clerk yelled as Danny walked through the smoke and back outside. He saw Stan's car driving away and frowned. He took off his right eye and threw it onto Stan's car. Now he should know where they lived. Danny unnoticeably changed into his Phantom form and took to the skies. Following his eye.

* * *

Dipper turned around to see a dark shadow staring at them when he heard something hit the car. He tried to see what it was, but Grunkle Stan swerved the car and Dipper fell over while Mabel was laughing at him. As they arrived to the Mystery Shack which was already decorated for Summerween, Dipper forgot all about the shadowy figure or the thump on the car.

"I'm so excited!" Mabel exclaimed as Dipper grinned at his twin.

"We're gonna have the best costumes, get the most candy…" Dipper said Mabel grinned widely.

"And have the biggest stomachaches ever!" Mabel finished as Dipper pumped his fist in the air.

"Yeah!" Both him and Mabel giggled.

"Dude, I've never seen you guys so pumped." Soos said as he came into the living room dressed as a superhero.

"Well, back at home, me and Dipper were kind of the kings of trick-or-treating." Mabel explained as she held up a photo album. "Twins in costumes, the people eat it up." Dipper smiled at Soos who chuckled.

"Well, you dudes better be careful out there. It's a night of ghouls and goblins. Not to mention…" Soos said as he turned off the lights and turned on a flashlight in his face. "the Summerween Trickster!" Dipper and Mabel looked at each other in confusion.

"The Summer-what-what?" Mabel repeated as Dipper scrunched up his face in confusion.

"The Trickster goes door to door, so the legend goes, eating children who lack the Summerween spirit." Soos explained as Dipper rolled his eyes.

"Well, you don't have to worry about us." Dipper said as he popped a piece of candy in his mouth. "We've got spirit to go around." Dipper coughed back up the candy he had in his mouth as Soos turned back on the lights. "Ugh! What is this stuff? I've never even heard of these brands." Dipper lifted a hand full of candy as he shifted through them. "Sand Pop? Gummy chairs? Mr. Adequate-Bar?" Mabel made a face.

"This is all cheap-o loser candy!"

"Quiet your discontent, children, lest the Trickster overhear." Soos warned as Dipper grimaced.

"Your cape is caught in your fly, Soos." Dipper said as Soos nodded.

"Touche." Soos said as he ate a gummy. Dipper shook his head as he walked towards the window with the loser candy in hand.

"Goodbye loser candy!" Dipper said as he began to throw the off brand candy out the window. Dipper could have sworn he heard heavy breathing, but easily ignored it. The doorbell rang and all attention drew to the door.

"Trick-or-treaters. Quick! Give'em that terrible candy." Grunkle Stan ordered as Dipper opened the door. He practically jumped out of his skin when he saw a dark silhouette on the porch.

"Whoa, you alright there?" The figure asked as Dipper's eyes adjusted to the light. There was a teenager standing there with a smile on his face. His bright blue eyes were staring at him, full of clarity and something else he couldn't quite put. He had dark raven hair which fell in a mess on his head, but somehow suited him. He was tall, unbelievably tall with a strong build from what Dipper could see. He had a black leather jacket with a white shirt. Ripped jeans and a weird looking metallic hand.

"Yeah…" Dipper said suspiciously. "I'm fine. Who are you?" The teen chuckled as Dipper couldn't help but feel relaxed.

"I'm Danny. I'm here to see your uncle." Danny said as Mabel chose this time to bounce to the door.

"Whoa, who are you?" Mabel asked while stars danced in her eyes.

"I'm Danny. I'm here to see your uncle, Stan." Danny said as Grunkle Stan made his way into the room.

"Yeah, what do you want, kid?" Grunkle Stan asked as Danny smiled.

"I recently arrived into this town and I was recommended to come here and ask for a room." Danny explained though Dipper thought it was an obvious lie.

"Sorry kid, but I don't give out rooms for free." Grunkle Stan explained as he began to close the door.

"Wait, wait. I have money." Danny said as Grunkle Stan opened the door.

"Now you're speaking my language. How long are you going to stay here?" Grunkle Stan asked and Dipper couldn't believe his ears. His Grunkle was going to let a complete stranger stay with them for money?!

"Grunkle Stan, you can't do this. We don't know him!" Dipper complained as Danny handed Grunkle Stan a wad of cash.

"I don't know. My relatives just dropped me off here. But I'm willing to pay for my stay here, maybe do some work. If you want?" Danny said, obviously desperate to get someplace to stay. Dipper was a little bit suspicious, but there was panic he could see in Danny's eyes.

"Sure kid. Got any clothes or necessities?" Grunkle Stan asked as Danny shook his head.

"Nothing. They just dumped me here without anything. But don't worry, I can take care of myself." Danny said with a smile on his face.

"I'm Stan Pines by the way. These are my niece and nephew, Mabel and Dipper. That's Soos." Grunkle Stan introduced everyone as Danny smiled at each of them.

"It's great to meet all of you. I'm really sorry to be barging in on your vacation, Dipper and Mabel." Danny said as Dipper blinked. How did he know that they were on vacation? This just made Dipper even more suspicious. "I mean it's summer everyone should be on vacation." Dipper felt a tad guilty. He forgot it was summertime when all the kids would be out of school.

"It's okay! I'm sure Dipper and I won't mind, right Dipper?" Mabel nudged Dipper who sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. I think we'll get along." Danny beamed at them as the doorbell rang once more. "I'll get it." Dipper rushed off to open the door to find Robbie and Wendy standing on the porch. Dipper accidentally dropped the bowl of candy while Robbie sneered at him.

"'Sup, squirt." Robbie greeted Dipper as Dipper tried not to glare at him.

"Hey, Dipper!" Wendy greeted as Dipper's face suddenly grew a smile.

"Wendy! Ha ha…" Dipper laughed awkwardly as he walked backwards into the staircase. "Ow….Wh-What's up, guys?" Wendy walked inside with an embarrassed smile on her face.

"I left my jacket here." Wendy said as she walked into the living room. "Again." Dipper turned to see Wendy staring at Danny who was talking to Mabel. "Whoa, who are you?" Danny turned to give a dazzling smile to Wendy.

"I'm Danny. I'm going to be staying here for a little bit. What's your name?" Danny asked as Dipper could see. faint blush caress Wendy's cheeks.

"I-I'm Wendy. I work at the shack." Wendy said as Dipper could feel his heart squeeze.

"Oh, I guess I'll be seeing you around then." Danny said as he waved at Wendy. Wendy waved back, the pink on her cheeks becoming darker in color. Dipper turned around to see Robbie's sneer turn even nastier as he looked down at Dipper.

"What's with the candy? You're goin' trick-or-treating or something?" Robbie asked as Dipper looked embarrassed.

"Well actually I, uh —" Luckily, Dipper was saved as Wendy butt in with her jacket in her arms.

"Shut up, Robbie, of course he's not going trick-or-treating." Wendy said as she winked at Dipper. Dipper laughed nervously as he tried to hide the scrapbook.

"No! Uh, yeah." Dipper said nervously. "Trick-or-treating is for babies." Dipper watched as Danny walked into the room.

"Trick-or-treating is actually a tradition. It allows for the spirits of the dead to converse with the living in ways of giving both the living and the dead treats." Danny said as they all turned to him. "But last time I checked, it's summer, not fall." Dipper heard Wendy laugh as Robbie rose an eyebrow.

"Of course, it isn't. It's summerween. It's because the residents of Gravity falls loved Halloween so much, they decided on another ween." Wendy explained as Danny nodded.

"Then I would be super careful tonight then. If so many people all believe in the same thing, then it will come true." Danny said as he stood next to Dipper.

"Psh, that's impossible." Robbie said as Danny sighed.

"Then when you face the impossible, don't come crying to me. Plus, I've seen better goths than you." Danny smiled as Robbie growled. Dipper looked at Wendy who was staring at Danny with wide eyes. Something was bothering Dipper about this entire situation. Maybe Wendy liked Danny? But they just met and he had known Wendy longer so possibly that gave Dipper some brownie points.

"Hey, so there's going to be this party at a friend's house. You should come with Dipper and Mabel, of course." Wendy said wringing her hands.

"Sure. Dipper, is it alright if I come with you guys? I don't really know anyone in this town." Danny said while scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah! Yeah, I think you could go with us." Dipper said as Danny smiled.

"Great." Danny said as he nodded to Robbie and Wendy.

"Awesome! It's at my friend's, Tambry's, place. It's at 9! Don't forget!" Wendy said as she and Robbie walked to the van and drove off.

"They seem nice." Danny said as he walked back inside with Dipper. Dipper frowned a bit before looking at Danny with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, Wendy is really cool." Dipper said, choosing to ignore Robbie for a bit. He knew that Danny understood and wouldn't comment on it.

"Well, are you going to tell your sister? I mean, she really loved Trick-or-treating." Dipper sighed knowing he was right. How was he going to tell Mabel? The one twin whom he never lied to anything about.

"Gosh darn it."


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Mickey back with another chapter for DFTMF and I think I'll split Summerween into two parts. I also might take my own little spins from time to time in the story so don't be alarmed when I don't put an episode from Gravity Falls in the story. **

**Also I've gotten a whole bunch of requests (well two) for crossovers, and I'm more than willing to take requests if you PM me. It can be a separate story or one that intertwines with this. Just tell me what you want it to be about and I'll try my best. **

**There is a poll on my account for how Dan is going to end up like. Hero, Villain, or Anti-hero. It's up to you guys. And if you want me to pair someone with Danny just post it on this story and I'll mark up the tallies. It'll be open until the last book which won't be for a while, so it'll be open for a while. Also for those in Australia, I hope you all are doing ****well as well as those animals. Man, fires are taking over the world. **

**Guest: **You know what, I may actually do that. Great idea, thanks!

**rhinocaputo777: **Well, here it is.

**aquestionableprecence: **Thank you very much. I will

**UltraPhantom: **Thanks

**Bellmitch Kritznovah**: Thank you! And I was thinking of changing gravity falls a bit. There's still going to be Weirdmageddon, but I think I'm going to take my time with this one. Add a couple of chapters that have nothing to do with original storyline of Gravity Falls, so just keep reading.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R&R**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Summerween Part 2**

Night came quickly for the Pines Family and Danny as they prepared for Summerween. Mabel was excited especially. Halloween was one of her favorite times of year especially when she spent it as a family with her twin brother. But now she had two friends to spend it with. So she dragged Danny, who was dressed as a rogue looking character, and her Grunkle Stan, who was dressed as a vampire, into the living room.

"Allow me to introduce you to my best friends, Candy and Grenda." Mabel said as Candy and Grenda smiled at them.

"I am so sweet I could eat myself." Candy said as Grenda waved.

"Hello!" Grenda said in her deep voice. Grunkle Stan looked a bit disturbed as Grenda spoke to them.

"Nice to meet such beautiful ladies." Danny said with a gentle smile on his face.

"You got a cold, honey? Something wrong with your voice there?" Grunkle Stan asked as Danny sighed. Grenda looked hurt as Mabel didn't want to comment on anything.

"What do you mean? Why would you say that?" Grenda asked obviously offended. Mabel watched as her Grunkle Stan waved his cape and walked away, which was weird.

"Oh, and Danny. Can you watch the kids with Soos while they go trick-or-treating, thanks!" Grunkle Stan said as Danny turned to Mabel and her friends.

"Seems like I'm watching you guys tonight." Danny said as he cast one of his dazzling smiles at them.

"Awesome!" Mabel exclaimed while Grenda and Candy smiled.

"Is Waddles coming with us?" Candy asked and Danny blinked.

"Who's Waddles?" Danny asked as a pig dressed in a suit walked in.

"I wish he could, but he has some very important meetings to attend!" Mabel said as she picked up Waddles and held him up to her face. "File these documents under 'I', for "I have a curly tail!"" Grenda, Candy, and Danny chuckled as Mabel put Waddles down.

"What about your brother?" Grenda asked as Mabel heard footsteps from the stairs.

"Oh man guys, just wait until you see Dipper's costume! It's amazing! Here he comes now!" Mabel said as they all looked to the stairs to see Dipper not wearing any costume whatsoever. Mabel's smile fell off her face as she looked disappointed at her brother.

"That is a very good Dipper costume." Candy said trying to lighten the mood as Mabel bounced over to Dipper.

"What the hey-hey bro-bro, where's your costume?" Mabel asked as Dipper scratched the back of his head.

"Look, I can't go trick-or-treating. I'm... uh, really sick." Dipper faked a cough that Mabel obviously knew he was lying. "Must have been that bad candy." Dipper fell to the floor as Mabel rolled her eyes.

"Fight through it, man! Where's your Summerween spirit?" Mabel asked as there was a knock on the door. She didn't notice Danny narrowing his eyes at the door as Dipper opened it.

"Trick-or-treat." A man said as he opened a bag. Mabel thought it was a really elaborate costume as Dipper sighed.

"Dude, really? You're a little old for this, man. Sorry." Dipper said as the man looked appalled.

"But wait, I —" But the man didn't finish as Dipper slammed the door in his face.

"Dipper, I don't think that was a good idea." Danny said as Mabel raised an eyebrow at her twin. The twins didn't notice Danny's hand hovering near the handle of his blade.

"Why'd you close the door?" Mabel asked. Dipper faked coughed once more before speaking.

"I told you, Mabel, I'm just not feeling it tonight." Dipper explained as Mabel smiled.

"I think a little trick-or-treating will make you feel better." Mabel said as Dipper began to get irritated.

"I'm not trick-or-treating!" There was a knock on the door again. Dipper opened the door and unleashed his irritation at the same figure at the door. "Look man, just go to another house!" Dipper slammed the door once more as Mabel frowned.

"Dipper! Where's your Summerween hospitality?" Mabel asked as there was another knock on the door.

"I'm not getting that." Dipper said as Mabel walked up to the door.

"Well I am!" Mabel said as she put her hand on the door handle.

"No, Mabel don't!" Danny called out, but it was too late. Mabel had already opened the door where anger was clearly written on the guy's face.

"I apologize for my brother, he came down with a case of the grumpy-grumps." Mabel said as the guy growled at them.

"SILENCE! You have insulted me! For this you must pay... with your LIVES." The man said as Danny walked towards Mabel and took her arm.

"Aww, what a cute little mask! You're a funny guy, aren't you? Right, Danny?" Mabel asked as she was pushed behind Danny.

"Funny, am I?" The man asked as he walked inside.

"Leave these kids alone! They didn't mean to upset you." Danny said as a shrill voice caught everyone's attention.

"Twik-owr-tweet! My name is Gorney." Gorney said as the man picked him up and opened an inhumanely mouth. Then he swallowed Gorney whole which made them all gasp.

"Gorney!" Grenda called out as Danny spread his arms as if to protect everyone.

"What the hell is your problem, man?!" Danny asked as the man laughed.

"There's only one way for you to avoid his fate." The man said as he reached his arm over Danny and poked Candy in the face. Candy whimpered as she held onto Dipper. Mabel didn't know what to say. "I need a treat. If you can collect 500 pieces of candy, and bring it to me before the last jack-o-melon goes out…" The man picked up the jack-o-melon off the porch and blew the candle out. "I will let you live."

"Five hundred treats in one night? That's impossible!" Dipper yelled as the man laughed. Mabel watched as Danny's hands curled into fists.

"If we can complete what you wish of us, you will hold up your end of the promise, right?" Danny asked as the man nodded. "And who are you anyways?" The man laughed as the tension in the room lifted just a bit.

"I am known as the Summerween Trickster." Trickster said as Mabel gulped. "Now, the choice is yours to get the candy or DIE!" The trickster walked out and crawled onto the roof. Dipper was panicking as Mabel was cheering inside. She could finally get Dipper to go trick-or-treating.

"Oh my gosh, Mabel! Do you know what this means?" Dipper asked quickly as Danny took a look outside to see if the trickster was still there.

"I do!" Mabel exclaimed as she put her hands on her twin's shoulders. "It means you have to go trick-or-treating with us! YAY!" She shook Dipper until Danny came and took Dipper out o her grip.

"Who was that guy?" Candy asked as Mabel gasped.

"It's the legend Soos told us about. It's true!" Mabel exclaimed as Grenda grabbed Dipper by the shoulders and began to shake him.

"What do we do what do we DO!" Grenda yelled as Danny stepped in and rescued Dipper.

"Alright everyone, calm down." Danny instructed. "Panicking won't help us at all. All we need to do is get five hundred pieces of candy." Mabel sighed.

"How are we supposed to get five hundred candies all in one night? Not even Dipper and I can get that many with out twin cuteness." Mabel said as Danny kneeled before them, making sure he was around their height.

"Have you ever tired?" Danny asked as Mabel shook her head. "Then you'll never know. You'll never know what you're capable of until you try." At the moment, Soos popped his head from around the corner.

"What's goin' on out here, dudes? I heard a ruckus. Hehe. That's a funny word. Ruckus." Soos laughed as everyone turned to them.

"The Summerween Trickster came and demanded that we get five hundred pieces of candy before the last jack-o-melon goes out." Danny explained as Soos gasped.

"The Summerween Trickster! Oh man, dude, you guys are in crazy bonkers trouble." Soos said as Mabel frowned. She had to follow Danny's advice, they had to try.

"Listen up, people. Now some might say that being cursed by a blood-thirsty holiday monster is a bad thing." Mabel said as Grenda raised her hand.

"I wet myself." Grenda said as Danny quickly gave her a change of clothes and led her to the nearest restroom.

"But that monster messed with the wrong crew." Mabel said as she looked at everyone. "With Candy's spirit, Grenda's strength, Dipper's brains, Danny's optimism, and...Soos, we'll get 500 pieces of candy and have fun doing it too, even if it takes all night!" Grenda, Soos, and Candy cheered as Danny smiled at her. Mabel looked at Dipper who seemed skeptical.

"To the streets!"

"All night? But-but I'm sick, remember?" Dipper said having a fake cough fit. Mabel hopped down from the table and looked at her brother dead in the eye.

"Dipper, what's worse: getting eaten by a terrifying monster, or coming trick-or-treating with us?" Mabel asked as Dipper looked to the side.

"Well…" Dipper said as Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, family has to stick together no matter what. You don't know when you might lose what you actually treasure the most." Danny said as Mabel stared at Dipper.

"Fine! But I'm not wearing my costume." Dipper said as Danny shrugged.

"That's the best you'll get so far, Mabel." Danny said as Mabel smiled.

"I'll take it!"

* * *

Danny followed Soos and the children through the streets of Gravity Falls. It was quite a quaint town if there wasn't a sense of dread and the feeling of being watched everywhere. He had to find where that was coming from.

_**These people are weird. Celebrating the dead and supernatural in the middle of Summer? Disgraceful! **_Zorasil shouted in Danny's head as he watched other trick-or-treaters laughing and giggling.

"I think it's funny. They loved Halloween so much, but there is always that everlasting danger they have here." Danny said as he looked around. Some of the costumes weren't as good as he thought, but they're children. It was just cute to see them dress up.

_**That may be true, but do not stray from your path. Dan is still the number one threat out there and we need to get to him before he captures the next villain. **_Zorasil said as Danny nodded. He couldn't stray from his path. _**Dan is growing stronger each day with the new powers he has acquired. It won't be soon before he makes his ultimate move. **_Zorasil was right. He had to find Dan and quick. Something could happen if he wasn't quick.

"I don't understand why we can't just buy our candy and be done with it." Dipper said enthusiastically as Danny followed the Pines family and friends through the streets of Gravity falls.

"That sorta takes the fun out of trick-or-treat-or-die." Mabel said nonchalantly as if they weren't threatened by a mythical monster who was out to kill them.

"I'm trying to take the DIE out of trick-or-treat-or-die." Dipper replied as Danny put a hand on Dipper's shoulder.

"Hey, try to loosen up a bit. It's only trick-or-treating. What's so bad about it?" Danny asked as Soos laughed with Grenda and Candy. Dipper frowned as he shook off Danny's hand.

"Aren't you supposed to watch us? Why aren't you being more responsible after we were threatened by some monster?!" Dipper yelled as Danny frowned. He had to tread carefully. No one could know that he was half ghost since he wouldn't know how they would react.

"Dipper, you might not understand but I am being responsible. I'm taking you out trick-or-treating with family and friends that you care about a lot. Getting candy from this event is the only way you're going to survive tonight." Danny explained as Dipper looked down. "So at least deal with tonight if you going to act this way." Danny walked up the stairs to a house where Mabel rang the doorbell. When the door opened, Danny was met with a late 90s looking woman with a lazy eye.

"Trick-or-treat." The kids in front of them chorused as they held out a bag.

"Well aren't you just the cutest! And is everyone in costume?" The woman asked as she gave the kids candy. "Good. Wonderful." The kids left as they thanked her and Danny walked up with the rest of the Pines Family.

"Treak-or-treat!" Everyone exclaimed as the woman smiled.

"Is everyone in costume?" She asked as she began to point out everyone's costume. "Chimney sweep" Pointed to Grenda. "elephant man" Soos. "squeegee" Candy. "ant farm" Mabel. " Warrior!" Danny winked at her as she blushed. Then she looked to Dipper. "Oh and what are you supposed to be?" Dipper blinked and scratched his arm.

"Uh, actually, I'm not dressed up as anything. We're, we're kinda in a hurry, here." Dipper said and Danny could tell that she didn't like that.

"Oh. I see." The woman said as she gave everyone a piece of candy, but Danny got two. Dipper frowned when he didn't get a piece of candy. "Enjoy!" She closed the door and they left the porch. Grenda dug into her bag of candy and brought out the one candy the woman gave to her.

"One piece of black licorice?" Grenda asked as everyone looked through theirs.

"Circus peanut! This is loser candy." Candy said as she put the candy back into her bag.

"Six pieces of candy?! This is gonna take forever!" Dipper exclaimed as Mabel turned to Dipper.

"We've gotta up our game, Dipper. You gotta put on your costume." Mabel said as Dipper shook his head. Danny felt someone watching them from above and put a hand on the hilt of his sword. Danny slowly drew out the sword, remaining on guard. He wouldn't be spooked this time.

"I told you, I'm not up to it, Mabel!" Dipper faked coughed as Danny stood next to the kids, ready to protect them from the Trickster.

"Come out! I know you're there!" Danny yelled as someone chuckled darkly from a nice them.

"You must have a sixth sense of you're able to tell if I'm there or not." The trickster said as he climbed down from a light pole.

"The last jack-o-melon hasn't been blown out yet, what are you doing here?" Danny asked as the Trickster picked up a jack-o-melon and below out the candle.

"Tick Tock." Then the Trickster jumped behind a house and into the shadows. Danny fully sheathed his sword before looking at the Pines family and friends.

"We have to get candy and fast." Danny instructed as Mabel looked at Dipper.

"So what was that about being too sick to wear a costume?" Dipper grumbled as he kicked a rock. Danny knew that Dipper wanted to go to the party, but family always comes first.

_**You are very family oriented, Danny. **_Zorasil said taking Danny's attention away from the Pine twins.

"Of course, I do. I feel that I have to make up for what happened to others around me." Danny muttered to Zorasil who hummed.

_**I thought you were over the whole incident. You had the Avengers and Justice League assure you that it wasn't your fault. **_Zorasil said as Danny sighed.

"You can never be over the fact that your family died before your eyes. I can't let that happen to these kids." Danny said as he looked over to Dipper, who had changed into his costume, with Mabel to match. A smile graced his lips. "Because they need each other." Zorasil was silent until he spoke once more.

_**Like how parents would act a certain way to… teach you. **_Danny nodded and smiled. Maybe he would have taught his unborn child many things that Danny had learned over his years. He could only wonder who he would be like. Him or Sam?

"D…" Danny didn't hear as he was still deep into thought.

"Dann…." He was still wondering what his unborn child would have been. A boy or a girl?

"DANNY!" Danny snapped out of his reverie and looked toward the kids. "Are you alright? You were muttering and nodding to yourself." Dipper narrowed his eyes accusingly at Danny.

"Oh! I was thinking about how to defeat the Trickster if we don't get enough candy by the last jack-o-melon." Danny lied as everyone seemed to understand except for Dipper. Danny had to give it to him, Dipper was more observational than he thought. He had to keep an eye out.


	3. Chapter 3

**The little author's note is going to be at the bottom this time. Makes things a little bit easier for me and for people who read on the mobile app. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR GRAVITY FALLS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R&R**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summerween Part 3**

Zorasil was deep in thought. Who knew having such a small conversation with Danny would result in him thinking about his life choices. He thought about his father and wondered if ignoring him was his way of teaching Zorasil.

"Is something wrong, My Lord?" He looked at his faithful companion, Maxwell.

**_It is nothing, Maxwell. I am just deep in thought._** Zorasil answered as Maxwell nodded. Zorasil liked Maxwell. He was his most faithful servant out of the seven of his devoted followers. Maybe he wouldn't kill him after he took over Danny's body. **_Is the research going well, Maxwell?_** Maxwell nodded.

"Yes, My Lord. The possession circle is coming along. Lust and Pride are taking care of it." Maxwell said as Zorasil nodded. He had almost forgotten that he had given his seven followers the names of the seven sins. Ironic since they claimed for him to be the devil when he was a god. Not some fake wannabe that does nothing.

**_Everything_****_ must be ready once I am ready. Wrath, will you be my sword and shield?_** Zorasil asked as Maxwell's eyes glowed a deep red.

"Of course, My lord! I am ready to spill my own blood for you if it means at the cost of my life." Maxwell said as crimson armor covered his body. In his hand was a silver sword which dripped with red liquid, the same consistency of blood.

**_Good, contact Envy and tell him to come to my temple._** Zorasil commanded as Wrath nodded.

"At your command, my lord."

* * *

"Introducing, for the first time in public…" Mabel lstepped out dressed as a jar of jelly which made Danny noticeably snort. Then Dipper stepped out in a matching jar of peanut butter, which Danny had to pinch himself to stop from bursting out in laughter.

"Awwwww!" Soos, Grenda, and Candy all said as Danny seemed to be choking on air.

"I will make you internet famous." Candy said as she snapped a photo of both Dipper and Mabel. Dipper immediately panicked after seeing the flash of the camera.

"Hey! Erase that! Let's just get this over with, okay?" Dipper asked as Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Dipper, calm down and have some fun. You're still a kid after all." Danny said as he ruffled Dipper's head.

"Hey!" Danny sniggered as he walked away. They began to trick or treat. Danny watched from afar as Dipper and Mabel rang the doorbell. With his advanced hearing, Danny could easily hear what conversation they were having.

"Do you really think this will make a difference?" Dipper asked as he rang the doorbell. The door opened to reveal a mean looking biker. Then Dipper and Mabel started to dance. "Hat a ta tah, Tah tah ta... TWIIIIINS!" Danny chuckled at the little jazz hands at the end. The biker sniffed and dumped the whole bowl into the bag.

"Well, I can't let them show me up." Danny said as he went door to door, earning about as much as Dipper and Mabel. The excuses he made were a bit exaggerated.

"I am going to donate all the money to charity."

"This is the only food I'll have for the rest of the year." Okay, that was a bit exaggerated.

"My family died." It wasn't a lie.

"498, 499. We did it!" Mabel exclaimed as everyone cheered. "All we need is one more piece of candy." Danny smiled as Dipper looked at his watch. He could easily hear what Dipper was saying.

"And it's only 8:30. Perfect timing!" Danny shook his head. Dipper really needed to learn the meaning of being there for people and not worrying about yourself all the time. Danny sighed. Danny waited as everyone except for Dipper ran to the last house.

"Dipper…" Danny started before Dipper smiled at him.

"Isn't it great, Danny?! It's the perfect time to go to Wendy's party, and no one needs to know I was trick-or-treating." Dipper said as Danny shook his head.

"It's not about-" But Danny was cut off as a van pulled towards them and Wendy stuck her head out of the window.

"Hey Dipper! H-Hey, D-Danny." Danny waved at her which caused her cheeks to receive a light blush.

"Oh hey, Wendy. What's up?" Dipper said albeit nervously.

"Are you comin' to the party?" Wendy asked as she and Danny made eye contact.

"What are you doing out here?" Robbie asked as Danny spoke up first.

"We were trick-or-treating. Something wrong with that?" Danny asked narrowing his eyes dangerously. He could see Robbie gulp in fear and nervousness.

"It's for children." Robbie said in a quiet voice.

"So you think because you're older that trick-or-treating doesn't matter to you?" Danny asked as he walked towards the van. Wendy moved out of the way. "I told you earlier that it doesn't matter. Trick-or-treating has been a tradition ever since the Hallows Eve was discovered! So what if Dipper wants to trick-or-treat. So what if I want to trick-or-treat." Dipper was pulling on Danny's sleeve, but to no luck of dragging him away. "Do you have anything against me?"

"N-No…" Robbie stuttered. Danny smiled and nodded.

"Good." Danny looked at Wendy whose entire face was beet red. "We might be a little late, Wendy. We still have something to do." Wendy nodded and Danny walked back to Dipper who had this look of horror on his face.

"S-See you later, Danny." Wendy said as Danny waved at them. Robbie seemed to step on the gas making the van shoot forward.

"What the heck, Danny?!" Dipper shouted as Danny plugged his ears. "I wanted to go to that party!" Danny unplugged his ears and looked at Dipper.

"You were having fun with your sister. A bonding moment, might I add." Danny said as Dipper adopted a sad look on his face. "Some party won't make you happy like the way you spend time with your sister." Dipper frowned as Danny put a hand on his shoulder. "Dipper, listen to me. I know because I've been there and done that. There are so many things I regret because I didn't spend time with those who mattered most." Dipper shook off Danny's arm, fuming.

"SO WHAT?!" Dipper screamed, possibly catching the attention of everyone around him, even Mabel. "So what if I want to go to a party? I want to be cool like them!" Danny looked behind Dipper to see Mabel, hurt written all over her face.

"You're going to a party?" Mabel asked as Dipper turned around to see her as realization dawned on him.

"Well, hey, I —" Mabel threw the last piece of candy at him. Danny knew when to say nothing. This was Dipper's fault and he had to fix it. Danny couldn't rescue him from his own fate. You've made your bed, now lie in it.

"That's why you were acting so weird and trying to hurry us! You're not sick at all! So if it wasn't for this crazy monster, you were gonna ditch me! On our favorite holiday!" Mabel said as Dipper became quiet.

"What happened to the Dipper who used to love Halloween?!" Mabel looked around and Danny looked for the candy. Where was the candy? "And where's all the candy?!" Danny looked to Dipper who had a smug face.

"Relax, relax. I left it right here. Behind this bush." Dipper said moving the bush aside. Danny ran a hand through his hair out of irritation as he watched the candy float away in a gorge. "Oh no…" Dipper turned to Mabel who now was crying.

"What did you do!?" Danny had to step in between them before Mabel or Dipper did something they were going to regret.

"Well, I-pch I-!" Danny looked around to see jack-o-melons being blown out one by one. They were running out of time and quickly. Getting five hundred pieces of candy was going to be impossible if he didn't dig out the candy before the Trickster came. Danny sent out an invisible clone to the gorge to try and collect all the candy. Maybe that would appease him.

"Uh, guys?" Grenda said catching the twins' attention and pointed to the people blowing out jack-o-melons.

"Oh no! All the jack-o-melons are out!" Mabel said, her anger at Dipper all forgotten.

"Look!" Dipper pointed to an old crazy man who was holding a jack-o-melon.

"Ehehe! Good night!" Danny heard the old man say as he rushed over. He didn't hear the others try to stop the man as the old man dodged out of Danny's reach. All he had to wonder was how he moved out of the way so quickly. The old man crackled as Danny glared at him.

"I'm Old Man McGucket!" McGucket said a he inhaled, but Grenda rammed into him. Danny had to wonder if she was some kind of mutant. To be honest, he wasn't really using his powers. She grabbed the jack-o-melon as McGucket climbed over the cars like some possessed child.

"Phew, that was close." Dipper said as a wind blew out the candle and Danny was ready. His hand was already on the hilt of his blade and slowly drew it out.

"Knock knock." Danny narrowed his eyes as the Trickers walked up to them ominously. "So children. Where's my candy?" Danny stood right in front of everyone, narrowing his eyes at the monster before Danny's sensitive nose caught a whiff of something sweet. Almost like...

"Candy?" Danny whispered as Dipper tried to appease the Trickster. Danny looked at the Trickster and saw anger written all over his face. Dipper threw candy at eh Trickster who absorbed it. Danny's observations were correct. "Go! Run!" Everyone got into action and started to run around the Trickster with him following them.

"AAAHHH!" Candy screamed as the Trickster grabbed her. Danny fully unsheathed his weapon as he pointed it at the Trickster.

"Let her go." Danny commanded as he grabbed Mabel.

"Danny! Dipper!" That spurred Danny on to swing his sword at his arms successful cutting them off. The Trickster let go of Mabel and Candy and Danny got them safely out of harm's way as a truck rammed into the Trickster.

Danny looked to see Sood behind the steering wheel. Danny has never been happier to see Soos, even though they just met.

"That wasn't like, a regular pedestrian, was it?" Soos asked as Mabel shook her head. Danny crowded the children into the car while he hopped into the back of the truck.

"It was the monster!" Mabel said as Dipper buckled in.

"Thanks, Soos. Phew. I'm just glad it's over, right?" Dipper said as Mabel glared at him.

"We gotta go, Soos." Danny said as Soos started to drive away.

"Let's go!" Soos said as Danny looked to see if the Trickster was following them. So far, no sight of him. Danny looked up front to see Mabel rubbing her arm. She did fall pretty hard from the Trickster.

"Hey, are you okay?" Dipper asked as Mabel turned away. "There's probably some bandages back at the Shack." Then Danny heard it. He turned around to see the Trickster reforming as Danny tapped the side of the truck.

"Soos! Drive faster!" Soos punched it and swerved to the side, but not enough time to pull on the breaks as they hit the Summerween Superstore. Damn! They were cornered.

Everyone got out of the truck as Danny tightened his grip on his sword.

"We have to hide!" Dipper said as Danny hung out with Mabel and Dipper.

"It's blocking the only exit. Everyone, stay quiet!" Dipper said as if it wasn't the most obvious thing ever.

"Dipper, we get it!" Danny whispered as he watched the Trickster.

"Oh, so now you're worried about the monster. I thought all you cared about was Wendy." Mabel said as Dipper looked flabbergasted.

"Uh, guys. Do we really have to do this right now?" But Danny's question fell on deaf ears.

"Mabel, you know that's not true. I just felt like I was getting a little too old to go trick-or-treating." Dipper said as Danny turned to the twin. Was he really being serious? Did he not hear a word that Danny had said to Robbie for like the entire night?

"That's exactly why we need to go trick-or-treating, Dipper! We're getting older, there's not that many Halloweens left! I guess I didn't realize it was already our last one." Mabel said looking down. The Trickster was still looking around for them. Maybe this was a good time as ever to get his lesson through their thick skulls.

"Dipper, Mabel." Danny started looking at the twins. "Growing up is a part of life. If you don't grow up, you'll never enjoy the times you had as a child. And Dipper , Mabel is right. You are getting older, but that doesn't mean you can ditch her for some stupid party." Dipper looked down as Mabel looked at her brother.

"We all have to grow up sometime. Even if it means that some of us have to grow up faster than others." Danny remembered Youngblood and how he had to bring back the immaturity in his older sister.

"I had a sister once and I regret not spending enough time together. My parents weren't around much so we had to grow up pretty fast. But I don't have that luxury to be childish anymore. You do. You both do." Danny looked at the twins.

"Look after each other and I'm sure that you two, will be just fine." Danny smiled at them as they smiled back.

"Thanks, Danny." The twins said as Danny nodded.

"Good. Now we need to get out of here before he spots us." Danny looked around as Candy and Grenda we're talking amongst themselves.

"If only there was something we could use to cover our bodies and faces with. You know, like a disguise of some kind." Soos said as Danny smiled at Soos.

"Brilliant Idea!" As they all walked towards the costume aisle. Once they were in another costume they began to sneak around the Trickster.

"This way! Almost there!" Dipper said as he turned around. At the same time, Danny turned around see Soos at the talking skull. For god's sake! "Soos!" They all tries to get Soos to stop like the idiotic person he is.

"Sorry dude, today's been way too stressful. I need some levity." Soos said as Danny started to move a bit closer to Soos.

"Soos, you're going to get us killed!" Danny said as Soos began to reach for a pack of batteries. "Soos!" Danny tried to swipe for thee batteries, but Soos already stuck them inside of the skull.

"No matter the score, I'm always a-head! Nyaha nyaha!" That was the cheesiest joke Danny had ever heard.

"This cackling head's the voice of a generation!" Soos said as the Trickster closed in on Soo and are him in or swoop.

"Soos!" Everyone yelled as they all tried to attack the Trickster.

"Guys! He's made out of candy!" Danny said as Grenda but into him.

"He's right. Ugh, black licorice." Grenda said as the Trickster started laughing.

"I was wondering how long it would take for someone to notice me." He said looking at them. "Look at my face! Look closely." Then he took off the mask he had to reveal a candy face.

"Loser candy!" Mabel screamed out as the Trickster nodded.

"That's right! Did you ever stop and think about the candy at the bottom of the bag that no one likes? Every year the children of Gravity Falls throw away all of the 'REJECTED' candy into the dump." Danny shook his head. He was right. Will power always started everything. Especially revenge. Revenge was the prone device to start mysteries like this.

"So I seek revenge; revenge on the picky children who cast me aside. I'm made of every tossed piece of black licorice, every discarded bar of old chocolate with like that white, powder stuff on it. You know that stuff!" Danny blinked. What was he talking about.

"I hate that stuff!" Mabel said as the Trickster narrowed its eyes.

"No one would eat me. But now, I'm going to eat you." The Trickster launched forwards, but was stopped by a sound that he and Danny could hear. "What is that?" Then a wild Soos popped out of his belly, scaring everyone except for Danny.

"Sup, bro." The only thing a person says after getting eaten. Danny was just about done. "Dudes, you want some of this?" Everyone shook their heads.

"Wait, you actually think I taste good?" The Trickster asked as Soos nodded.

"Uh, Stsure! You know." Soos said as the Trickster started crying candy corn.

"All I've ever wanted is for someone to say that I was... good." Danny understood the feeling. "I'm so happy." Danny reaches down and took a piece of candy corn.

"I don't know about you guys, but I love candy corn." Grenda, Candy, Dipper, and Mabel cringed at him.

"Crying makes it a little weird, but, guess I'm still eating." Danny chuckled as he hustled the kids in the truck. Then he doubled over in pain as the child form earlier popped out of the Trickster.

"Soos, can you take them home. My stomach feels a bit queasy. I'll meet you guys back at the shack." Soos nodded as the child left and Dipper stared at Danny. But Danny didn't notice as Dipper noticed Danny's eyes flash green.

"Wait can I stay here you, Danny?" Dipper asked, overly suspicious once more. Danny easily sensed onto Dipper's plan.

"Dipper go back to the shack. I need to use the restroom." Mabel pulled on Dipper's arm, successfully pulling him away. Danny watched the truck pull away as Dipper stared at him from the truck until it turned the corner. Danny's happy smile disappeared as he turned to the Trickster.

"I know you're still alive." Danny looked down at the head of candy which began to laugh.

"I cannot hide from you, King Phantom. Can I?" The Trickster asked as Danny narrowed his eyes.

"How do you know who I am?" The Trickster smiled as he waved his hands in a dramatic way.

"They have been whispering. Waiting… for you." Danny could hide his curiosity.

"Who?" The Trickster smiled.

"The Ciphers…"

* * *

Everyone went to sleep with a satisfied Stan and a happy Mabel. Only person awake was Dipper as he flipped through the pages of his journal. Each one holding a different creature until he reached the last page. There was a picture of a very familiar person.

"Phantom. High King of all ghosts and the Infinite realms. Highly unpredictable as well as powerful. Also known as-"

THUMP*

Dipper fell back in his bed, unconscious as the journal fell to the floor. A hand picked up the book and flipped to the page that Dipper was just on.

RRRRIIIIIPPPPP*

The page floated into the air and ignited into a green fire until it was burnt to nothing.

"Too soon. Much too soon." Green eyes glowed in the darkness as they sunk deeper and deeper into the floor. "All in due time."

"All in due time."

* * *

**So... How was it? I think I did a pretty good job at the ending since I rehearsed it in the shower. Don't make fun of me! I think everyone does it. **

**But just to be clear... I got into Iowa Stare University on Saturday! I can finally leave California and my crazy ass mom! Yay!**

**But still you know, gotta wait til March. Sigh...**

**aquestionablepresence: **why thank you I always thought that Gravity Falls was always about the importance of Family. But thanks!

**Bellmitch Kritznovah: **Well... to be honest. I can't answer all of those questions because they're going to be used later in the book or series. Which ever comes first. But I've been acting out the scene when Ford and Danny meet. I've got something crazy planned for that.

**One last thing! For those of you who are miraculous ladybug fans. I have a posted a new story with a DP and ladybug crossover. It is completely different from this series and it's a Danny x Marinette ship. So just be warned. **

**Good luck everyone and hope that you have a great rest of the school year. Also Don't forget to review!. Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am alive. It's a brand new month with a new chapter to start with. Also it's Black History Month! An awesome month in my opinion. But let's start with some comment reviews:**

**UltraPhantom: **Thank you very much

**aquestionableprecence: **Thanks! I'm glad you think that way.

**Bellmitch Kritznovah: **I understand that GF has a bunch of drama as well as questions, but I may add ones that might be answered later in the future. And how do you know if it was a Danny who knocked him out. It might have been someone else.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR GRAVITY FALLS**

**And on with the story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R&R**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Boss Mabel Part One**

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, we now return to Cash Wheel! Sponsored by Chipackerz, the chip flavored crackers!" Danny groggily opened his eyes to the voice. Who was talking this loud this morning?

"But they taste just like chips!" He heard Mabel say and sighed. He had been here for a couple days now and was sleeping on the couch since they had no other rooms. And every morning he was awoken by the television or some kind of arguing. His head pounded every time it happened thanks to his sensitive ears.

"Can you guys turn that down?" Danny asked as he walked into the living room. The Pines family looked at them and shook their heads. Dipper was glaring at him for god knows what.

"NOPE!" Stan said as Danny sighed. "It's Cash Wheel! The game show where they give you basically free money." Danny looked to the screen and sure enough it was a game show.

"Congratulations! You're taking a…" The TV announcer said as Danny rose an eyebrow.

"Cash Shower!" Stan and the Tv announcer said at the same time as the contestant began to grab money out of the air. Danny had to look away as the contestant began to punch the other contestants when they tried to grab his money.

"I like that guy's style." Stan said as Danny walked away. He could feel Dipper's stare, or rather glare, into his back as he walked into the bathroom. He enjoyed the feel of the hot water running off his body. As Danny took a shower, he began to think as to why Wendy was so afraid of him.

_**~Flashback~**_

_Danny had just gotten done with taking a shower and was drying his hair with the blow drier. He heard footsteps and realized that he had forgotten his clothes on the couch. He walked out to see Wendy looking down at her phone. He smiled._

"_Hey, Wendy." Danny said as Wendy looked up. As soon as she looked at him, her whole face turned beet red. He blinked, but continued on anyways. "I left my clothes on the couch, could you get them for me?" She nodded and walked around the corner and came back with his clothes in her hands._

"_Thanks, you're a real lifesaver." Then Wendy tripped and Danny easily caught her with his super fast reflexes. "You okay?" She nodded and Danny helped her to her feet._

"_T-Thanks." Danny chuckled as he turned to go back into the bathroom when he heard the click of a camera. He turned around only to find Wendy gone. That was fast for a human._

_**~Flashback End~**_

After that, she avoided him for about two days before talking to him once more. Maybe she was afraid of him? He was an outsider. How does Gravity Falls think of outsiders? Danny shrugged maybe it was just him. Danny quickly got dressed and walked out to Stan barking orders.

Danny was now used to this spontaneous Stan. He was lazy as hell, but then once there was money involved, he jumped into action.

"Wendy! Mark up those prices! The higher the better!" Stan said as Wendy made the sign twenty dollars. A normal reasoning for a gift shop. "Higher! Bleed 'em dry!" Two hundred Dollars?! Not even he would buy a gift for two hundred. Do you know how much nasty burgers he could buy with that? A whole bunch!

"Eesh, Grunkle Stan. It's like when you see tourists, all you see are wallets with legs." Dipper said as Danny looked out the window to see a bus load of tourists. Danny gagged as he saw one throw up.

"Clean-up on the front lawn!" Stan said as he turned to Dipper. Dipper groaned as Stan looked at Danny. "I have something special for you to do." Stan said as he thrusted a bag towards Danny. Danny took it carefully and looked into the bag then sighed. Did he really have to wear this?

"You have to sell it, Danny." Danny rolled his eyes as he went into the bathroom to change. He looked at himself once more time in the mirror before sighing. Part of him wondered why he was doing this anyways.

_**Because you have to. **_Danny's skin crawled as Zorasil spoke into his mind. _**Dan is planning something. **_Danny remembered Dan said he was taking orders from someone higher.

"Dan said he was working with someone. I know it couldn't be you since you're a staff. But it has to be someone powerful." Danny thought aloud as he felt Zorasil retract from his mind. There was a knock on the door which startled Danny.

"Grunkle Stan wants you out already." Mabel said from the other side of the door. Danny shook his head. Stan only thought of money. Too Greedy if you ask me. Danny quickly put on the costume and walked onto the stage. It was dark, but his eyes could make out the entire layout. The floorboards were old and moldy as if ready to fall through. Maybe he should float a little just so he doesn't fall.

"Ladies and gentle-tourists! Looking around my Mystery Shack, you will see many wondrous roadside attractions. Be amazed at the only known photo of a horse riding another horse!" He heard Stan say from behind the curtain. Stan was too dramatic for his own good. Greedy and dramatic. The norm for conmen.

"That's-That's pretty good!" He heard footsteps and Danny figured they were right in front of him. "Be astounded at the horrible, robotic, teen wolf boy!" The curtain pulled back and Danny's eyes quickly grew adjusted to the light.

"Oh! Oh, look at him! All that hair! His body's changing, ah!" Danny frowned as a little girl looked up at him.

"Can I touch your arm?" Danny smiled and nodded and kneeled down to show her his arm.

"That'll be fifty bucks!" Stan shouted as her parents automatically handed him fifty bucks. She touched his arm and gasped.

"How did you lose your real one?" Danny looked at her. He had told the Pines family that he had lost it protecting the people that he cared about.

"There was a really bad guy. He was out to destroy the people I cared about. In order to stop him, I had to sacrifice an arm to save them." Danny explained as there were twinkles in the little girl's eyes.

"Like a superhero?!" Danny chuckled. How ironic.

"Yeah, like a superhero." After they were done, Danny quickly got out of the costume as he felt something wriggling inside. Possibly hookworm. When Danny walked back into the gift shop, he could see Stan arguing with Dipper on something. Mabel was running the cashier and Wendy was just reading a magazine and Soos. Danny looked at Soos who was adding a skull to a stuffed squirrel's body. Soos was being Soos.

"You've got all these dumb, fake exhibits in the Shack. Meanwhile, I've seen actual, amazing things in the forest every day! What if you hunted down a real attraction instead of lying to people for a living?" Dipped asked as Danny walked by them. He leaned on the counter crossing his arms. Hey, he had nothing better to do.

"And you should be nicer to your employees, too!" Mabel added as Danny chuckled. Stan wouldn't do that. He's a con-artist that strives on tricking people.

"Yeah!" Dipper said as Danny smiled. Dipper and Mabel were too innocent for their own good. Too bad a city full of mysteries and dangerous creature would destroy that. Afterall, Danny knew best.

"Look, you guys got a problem with how I run the Shack, take it up with the complaints department." Stan held up a trash can. Danny couldn't help but snort. Dipper looked at him and Danny made sure to look away at something else.

"I am going to write them such a letter!" Mabel said as she began to write a letter. Danny chuckled as he rubbed Mabel's hair.

"He's playing with you, Mabel. You don't have to write a letter." Danny said as Mabel pouted.

"That's mean, Grunkle Stan!" Mabel called out as Stan walked away. Danny looked in his direction and gave a mental sigh. Stan really needed to learn some manners. Later, everyone except Stan found themselves on a roof with cans of glitter paint.

"And don't stop 'till you've covered that sign with glitter! Glittery signs attract tourists! Also large birds." Danny turned to see a large bird coming close to Soos and moved Soos out of the way for the large eagle to miss him. The bird quickly flew away as Soos smiled.

"Thanks, dude." Soos said as Danny nodded. Stan laughed as he went back inside.

"Okay, is it just me, or is having Grunkle Stan as a boss seriously the worst?" Dipper asked as Danny didn't comment. He just started painting the S on SHAC.

"I know, right? Why do we even put up with it?" Wendy asked as Danny chuckled.

"Because he gives you money, Wendy." Danny said as Wendy blushed and nodded.

"Yeah…" Wendy responded.

"But you pay him, Danny." Mabel said as Danny shrugged.

"I literally have no place to go in this town. Plus you guys are interesting." Danny said giving a blinding smile to everyone.

"One I gave him a suggestion to improve the Shack once. I had this idea where I could be, like, the Mystery Shack mascot: Questiony the Question Mark. I ask people questions, you know. Do the question dance." Soos said as everyone started giving Soos praising remarks on his idea. Danny was thinking as he continued to paint the S. Could Soos handle it though? Being a mascot meant being surrounded by multiple people asking to take pictures.

"Yeah, well...Stan said I couldn't handle it." Danny was glad he didn't voice his opinion out loud.

"He said what?" Mabel asked as she went downstairs. Danny had a bad feeling in his gut.

"I don't think this will go well." Danny said as he put the paint brush back in the can and headed downstairs to see Mabel and Stan yelling at each other.

"Ha! I'd make more money on vacation then you would, running this place!" Stan said as Mabel glared.

"Then why don't you go on vacation?" Mabel asked as Stan smirked. Oh no. Danny sighed as he leaned against the frame. But maybe this could be an opportunity to search around Gravity Falls. Maybe ask the Trickster some questions about the area. Maybe even the mystery shack itself.

"Interesting...All right, I'm a wagering man. 3 days. 72 hours." Stna said picking up a timer and setting the time. He set it down on the table for Mabel to see. "You run the Shack, and I'll go on vacation. If you make more money than me, I guess it means you're right about the way I run my business. BUT if you lose, you, uh…" Stan picked up a white shirt and wrote LOSER on it.

"You have to wear this "LOSER" shirt all summer!" Stan looked as if he was the smartest person in the world.

"Fine. But if I win, I get to be the boss for the rest of the summer! Plus, you gotta sing an apology song with lyrics by me! Mabel." Mabel said as Stan agreed to it.

"Hey, Stan!" Danny called out as they walked away. "I got some things to do around town and they can't be done until later. Do you think I could have a couple days off?" Danny asked as Stan smiled.

"Yeah, Mabel won't care." Stan said as he walked away. That seemed to scream disaster to Danny who sighed. Maybe he should come up with some contingency plans just in case this fails. He should also leave a clone for each of them just in case anything goes wrong.

Danny sighed as he walked away to get his sword and other items, besides you can never be too careful.

* * *

Danny1, Danny2, Danny3, and Danny4 were all standing in the same room looking at each other as Danny1 began to speak.

"Alright here's the plan. I will go out looking around Gravity Falls for some information. Danny2, you will go with Stan to make sure he doesn't get arrested. God knows how many times that actually might happen." Danny2 nodded then went invisible. Danny1 looked at Danny3.

"Danny3, you will stay at the shack. Keep out of sight until there is something wrong. But if you use your powers make sure no one sees you. Also look around the shack. Below, Above, anywhere for anything." Danny3 nodded and turned invisible. Danny1 finally looked at Danny4.

"Find a way to make money just in case anything falls through. Go anywhere, be anyone. I don't care if you become a popstar. Make money." Danny4 nodded and shifted into a blonde beauty.

He had short blonde hair with a strong visible jawline. His eyes were a forest green that was different from his icy blue ones. His teeth were spectacularly white as he grew another two inches. He looked more buff than Danny was originally. Instead of a sword, he had a black and white guitar on his back and his robotic arm changed into a nice wooden one.

"Looking good." Danny1 said as Danny4 nodded.

"How's my voice?" Danny4 asked, his voice an octave deeper than usual.

"Good. Add a little scruff." Danny4 nodded as little golden stubbs sprouted from his chin. "Better." Danny4 nodded as he left invisibly. Danny1 was all alone and headed downstairs to see Stan about to leave.

"I'll be gone for a couple of days. I already cooked breakfast, lunch, and dinner for the next three days." Danny1 said as he walked out the door leaving the mystery shack behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**This will be a short couple of chapters, just focusing on each of the Danny clones. I think Danny4 will be the funniest out of all of them. But I hope you all like the story so far. **

**aquestionableprecence: **Well, thank you very much

**Asarcasticchild: **Thank you

**Have a great valentines Day!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R&R**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5: Danny1's Political Game**

The forest had an eerie feeling to it. Almost chilling and as if something was always watching you. Danny1 traveled through the forest, his left hand always resting on the hilt of his sword as he continued through the forest. He looked around until he heard a ruffling sound. His robotic arm glowed a dangerous green as he got ready to defend himself.

"Who's there?!" Danny1 asked as the bushes moved until a familiar figure came out of hiding. Danny1 dropped his defensive pose and his green glow as he faced the figure. "You scared me, Trickster." The Trickster seemed to grin as it bowed dramatically.

"Well, it is quite an honor to have scared the great Phantom." The Trickster said as Danny1 narrowed his eyes.

"There are ears everywhere, Trickster. I would not like it if my identity was revealed so early." Danny1 said as he lowered his defensive stance.

"Of course. There are others who would like to meet you. Follow me." The Trickster took long strides into the forest, but Danny1 could easily follow him. Soon they reached a clearing where many creatures were standing. "Stand next to me." Danny1 looked around and noticed many different creatures. Gnomes, minotaurs, unicorns, fairies. So many creatures he had never seen before.

"Where are we?" Danny1 asked as the Trickster shushed him. One by one, a single creature emerged from the group.

"A council. Come, each one of our kind needs to go. There hasn't been a human representative in years." Danny1 watched as he followed the Trickster. He could see the creatures eyeing him with a cynical eye as he walked through. He looked forward to see a large tree with a bunch of seats.

"Do not worry, my liege. This is a neutral area. Fighting is prohibited." Danny1 nodded as he sat next to the Trickster, much to the annoyance of all the creatures there.

"Summerween Trickster! Why have you brought a human to this court?!" A black minotaur asked, his voice bellowing through this cave.

"Is there a rule to a human not being a part of this court?" The Trickster asked as Danny1 recognized some ghosts floating in the corner. Danny1 smirked as his eyes flashed a quick green making them shiver in fear.

"Leaderaur, I think you should just let him be here." The old male ghost said as Leaderaur (kind of a stupid name) growled.

"NO!" the roots above quivered with the might of his voice. "A human is weak and pathetic! Unlike the manotaurs!" Manotaurs, not minotaurs? So weird.

"You think that I am weak and pathetic?" Danny1 asked as he looked up at Leaderaur who huffed flames of fire from his nostrils. Gross.

"Of course, all humans are weak and pathetic. Even Dipper the Destructor!" Danny1 let a creepy smile grace his face. They were bringing Dipper into this.

"Do not talk about-" But the Trickster was stopped as Danny1 put a hand in the air.

"Who thinks I am a pathetic little human?" Danny1 asked, his voice as cold as the arctic winter. A shiver ran up each of their spines. One by one, creatures raised their hands hesitantly except for the Trickster and the ghosts. "So pathetic am I?" Wind whipped around Danny1 as his eyes glowed a bright green.

"IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK OF ME?!" White rings appeared around Danny1 as he transformed into Phantom. He floated above them and hovered in the middle of the table.

"Y-You're K-King P-P-Phantom." The unicorn whimpered as Phantom's eyes glowed a bright green.

"Yes, I am. But do not mistake me when I say this. Humans are evolving creatures. Not weak as you portray them to be. They can build the tallest buildings. Cross the most dangerous rivers. Climb the highest mountains. How dare you say they are weak!" Phantom said as he closed his eyes to try and calm himself down.

"Let's start over. I'm King Phantom. And you all will answer to me, understand?" Every creature nodded as Phantom summoned a throne in the middle of the group. "Now tell me what you all know."

It was exhausting listening to mythical creatures complain about the Pines family over and over again. He was tired of hearing all their names as he sent them away. The Trickster stayed behind for a bit before Phantom had dismissed him too. Then there were three different lights. One blue, One red, and the last green.

They glowed brightly until they developed forms. They all looked the same, but with different expressions. The blue one looked sad, the red looked mad, and the green just looked bored.

"H-Hello...I-I-I'm Will." Will said as he floated downwards. Phantom blinked as Will yelped and hid behind the red one.

"Oh, suck it up, Will!" The red one exclaimed as he looked at Phantom. "The name's Kill. Cause I'll kill YA!" Laughter echoed through the cavern, but Phantom was unfazed. "Really? No reaction?" Phantom shrugged as the green one shoved him.

"Move out of the way, Kill. I'm Gill." Gill held out his hand, a green flame surrounding it. Phantom moved the hand to the side as he stared at the three floating doritos.

"I don't know what I ate, but you three are the one of the weirdest things I've ever seen. And I've seen a lot of things." Phantom said as he sat up in his chair. "But I don't care. What do you three want?" They floated in front of him, pulsing in glows as they talked.

"We are the Ciphers. Given there are five of us, but Chill couldn't be here today and the Bill of this universe is too busy planning the invasion of this world." That immediately got Phantom's attention.

"Invasion? What invasion?" Phantom asked as he grabbed Gill by his bowtie.

"Woah, Woah, woah! Watch the tie!" Gill said as Phantom didn't let him go. "Fine. Bill Cipher is planning an invasion of this dimension. Don't know when and don't know how, but it has something to do with a certain someone." Gill explained as Phantom let him go. He knew better than to pry into the future since the smallest grain of sand could change everything.

"But then why come to me about this? I already know there are other universes of the same worlds. Alternate universes." Phantom said as Kill nodded.

"Of course, you know. But we wanted to warn you about your identity towards the Pines Family." Kill said as each one handed a piece of paper to Phantom. The edges were ripped and it was safe to assume they came out of a book.

"There are three journals, each with a complete description of all the animals here. Including yourself." Will explained, losing his stutter. Phantom took the papers and shuffled threw them. His expression getting darker and darker by the minute.

"Where did all this information come from?" Phantom asked with a threatening voice.

"Bill Cipher provides information through deals. Knowledge was what the author of these journals were after and thus included yourself, King Phantom." He continued to read through the papers. Blood Blossoms, his powers, background, allies, enemies, even his real identity.

"Can I steal all the books?" Phantom asked as Gill shook his head.

"Then you would change the outcome of the future. Not that you have already altered it by being here." Gill said as Phantom nodded and pocketed the papers.

"Then thank you for the very useful information. My clones will seek out these books and copy them into a physical copy that I can use." Phantom said as the Ciphers nodded.

"One more thing, Phantom. Chaos is flowing all around you as if attracted to you. Chaos is what drives mind demons like us, but it also attracts us towards you. Be careful with the people you keep close." Will said as they all disappeared in their respective lights.

Phantom fell back on his chair with a sigh. Why was this place so goddamn confusing?!


	6. Author's Note

**Hey, guys. Sorry this isn't an update for the next chapter, but I just wanted to check in on you guys. As you know the Corona Virus (CONVID-19), has the whole thrown in a panic. Most of the countries are in the process of shutting down their borders if the haven't already done so. Schools have closed and people are storming the stores for toilet paper (Like can't you think of another way to wipe your butt?) and water (I mean just get a freaking filter, it'll work!). **

**I just wanted to give a shout out to everyone who is affected by the virus and wish them the best of luck. Though the news only has been saying it only kills old people, who either had problems before, and young children, who haven't developed their immune system, that is completely false. Many studies show that although it may be more effective for older people and young children, it can still affect young adults and teenagers. So just keep in mind. **

**Hygiene is also a big factor. Please make sure you guys keep clean, it's a very effective way to try and prolong the virus. You don't have to listen to me, but I'm trying to keep ya'll safe. **

**For those in college, please be safe and find somewhere to stay. I know that some colleges are kicking some students out of the dorms and these students don't have any family in that state, so they are left to fend for themselves. Please be safe.**

* * *

_**ONE LAST THING**_

**I know I shouldn't be doing this, but this is very important. I am currently working on the next chapter of this story, but I think I need a little help on the inspriation on what to write about this. **

**So if you remember, two chapters ago, Danny has 4 different clones. I already did one on Danny1 which is exploring Gravity Falls. I need help on writing Danny2 who is supposed to go with Stan and watch over him. **

**Since Gravity Falls doesn't elaborate on what Stan does for his ride or the extension of the three day bet other than showing him on TV, I need some help. If you guys would be able to give me some reviews on what you think should be the plot for Danny2's storyline, I would be glad to accept them. So PLEASE DON'T HESITATE. **

**That's all for now. Please be safe.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Into the Crawlspace**

**Dedicated to ****Stormgate for he has helped me through very tough times. **

To the normal superhero, advanced hearing was a god send. It allowed one to listen for their villains through the wall or even hear a cry for help from afar. But Danny2 was no ordinary superhero and right now he hated his hearing.

Being trapped in a car with an old man was nothing, but having to deal with an old tone deaf man who was singing, was something else entirely. It was Danny2's personal idea of hell. Even ear plugs didn't work for him.

Danny2 wanted to reach over and possibly strangle Stan to death, but being the nice person he was, he didn't. Danny2 grumbled in the back as he admired his sword. He never truly got to use it, maybe someday he would use it.

_**Aren't you bored? **_Zorasil asked him as Danny2 nodded.

_Of course, but I have to watch over Stan. Who knows what stupid plans he has? _As if on cue a large black van swerved in front of Stan, forcing him to press the gas.

"What the?" Stan asked out loud as the van's doors opened up to reveal men in black suits. Danny2 was getting a very strange sense of deja-vu.

One of the guys knocked on the window as Danny2 phased out of the car. Stan would need some help to get out of this one. He quickly transformed into Phantom and silently began to take out each of the men in black.

"Are you Stanford Pines?" The man asked as Phantom stood invisibly behind him. All the suits were packed into the truck nice and neatly for them to make a clean getaway.

"Course I am! What do I look like? Chopped liver?" Stan asked as Phantom rolled his eyes.

"You're going to need to come with us." The man reached for the door, but Phantom knocked him out with the end of his blade.

"That takes care of it." Phantom said as he put the unconscious man into his van.

"Who are you?" Stan asked as Phantom looked around. He had to think of a name and fast. Then in the background he spotted a pitchfork.

"Diablo. My name is Diablo." Phantom said as Stan narrowed his eyes for a second before nodding.

"Alright, Diablo. Come on I'll give you a ride!" Phantom nodded and walked over to the car and got in. The car shot forwards before he could even put on his seat belt. Phantom sighed as he turned to Stan.

"Why did those men want you?" Phantom asked as Stan shrugged.

"Beats me. I'm wanted in almost every state in this nation. Can you believe that?" Stan laughed as if he was proud of his work.

"That is certainly interesting." Phantom said as Stan glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Nice sword." Phantom looked down and nodded.

"Yes, a gift from a friend." Phantom replied as Stan nodded.

"I see. Why did you help me?" Phantom looked at Stan and hummed. "I mean, not everyone would help an old man like me."

"They reminded me of a certain group of people. They would hurt others that aren't human." Phantom explained.

"Really? That's awful." Stan said as Phantom nodded.

"Yes, they were called the GIW." Phantom explained as Stan nodded. "They would experiment on them and force their prisoners to undergo cruel and inhumane procedures. Up to the point where they would die." Stna gulped and gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"I see…" The car ride was silent as Phantom had a little conversation with Zorasil in his mind about the next whereabouts of Dan and his current goal.

"So where are you headed, Diablo?" Phantom shrugged.

"I am a wanderer. I go wherever I'm needed." Stan smiled.

"Really? That's cool. Then you and I are kind of alike. I travel, you travel. See, lots in common." Stan said as Phantom chuckled.

"You are a funny guy, Mr. Pines." Phantom said as Stan shook his head.

"Call me Stan!"

* * *

"I mean, he's smart and all, but he's just missing that manliness to him." Phantom hummed as they pulled into the parking lot

"Let him be his own person. I think he's just trying to prove to you that he can take care of himself. He doesn't want to be treated as a child. If i was in his position, I would feel the same way." Phantom explained as Stan nodded.

"So what you're saying is that I should push him a bit harder." Phantom sighed and got out of the car. "Wait one more!" Phantom looked at Stan. "My niece wants to have this bet on who can take care of my business better. Says that I should treat my employees better and try to think about the customer." Phantom nodded.

"Me on the other hand believes in discipline. If you treat your employees nicely then they'll walk all over you. And sometimes you have to think about yourself. If you can't make any money, how are you going to keep the place?" Phantom nodded once more.

"I understand what both sides are trying to say. But I think that both of you are right." Stan gave Phantom a confused face. "You could learn to treat your employees with a bit more respect, but you also need to discipline them. Not too much where they begin to hate you. Being nice to customers is always a win, but there's a catch to wanting to have money. Set prices moderately where customers would want to come back." Stan nodded.

"Eh, I'll make my decision later. Want to come in with me to the Cash Wheel?" Stan asked as he pointed over to the line. Phantom shook his head.

"Nah, I'll just walk around." Phantom said as he turned around and began to explore the city. It wasn't much, compiled mostly of outlets and weird shops, until one caught his eye. It was in an alleyway and a creepy door, but something about it was pulling Phantom towards it. He opened the door and found himself in a strange place.

"Where am I?" He asked himself out loud, not knowing he was already drawing attention to himself.

"This is the crawlspace!" A little guy answered as Phantom stared down at him.

"And you are?" Phantom asked as the little guy gave a little smile.

"I am the Hide Behind. I wallow away in the shadows, but there is something about you that brings me out." Phantom blinked. The Hide Behind? What kind of name was that? No matter, names or creatures didn't matter right now. He had to get out of this place.

"Okay, how can I get out of here?" The Hide behind shrugged.

"There are multiple entrances and exits and any of them can land you anywhere." The Hide Behind **(I'm going to start calling him HB. Makes everything easier.)** explained as Phantom sighed. He looked behind him only to see that the door was gone. He had to do something, he couldn't be locked in here forever.

"Is this a separate dimension?" Phantom asked as HB shook his head.

"All I know is that we are beneath the ground. Away from many prying eyes." HB said which captured Phantom's attention.

"Prying eyes? Who's eyes?" The HB shook his head quickly.

"No one! None whatsoever!" Phantom noted that the HB was shaking in downright fear.

"Okay… But what is this crawlspace?" Phantom asked, hoping to derail the conversation to something that made his new companion comfortable.

"The crawlspace is a market. You find everything you need here." Phantom took a step forward and was thrown into something like a farmer's market.

"GET YOUR HANDS FROM HAND ME DOWN HANDS!" Phantom stepped back before he was squashed underneath a huge crawling hand with a witch on top. He blinked and shook his head.

"So this place can give me anything?" Phantom asked and HB nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes! Though very illegal trades also happen down here." HB said as Phantom looked at different vendors. He looked at these weird capsules that had names on them.

"Would you like a repressed memory, young man?" Phantom looked up to see a guy wearing a red robe with a crossed out eye on the top of his hood.

"No, thank you." Phantom walked away with HB trailing behind him. "This place is weird."

"Unicorn hair! Come get your unicorn hair!" A vendor yelled out catching Phantom's attention.

"Unicorn hair?" Phantom asked as HB shied away from a skull with a candle.

"Yes, very useful for barriers and potions." HB explained as Phantom stared at the hair.

"What's the form of currency in here?" Phantom asked HB who hissed from a nearby candle seller.

"Trade. A fair trade, though some cheat people out." HB explained once more as Phantom smirked.

"Trade huh...What about stealing?" HB hummed.

"People steal, though many face the wrath of some vendors." HB said as Phantom smirked. He sent an invisible clone to grab one of the unicorn hairs and brought it back to Phantom, who expertly walked away as it went missing. "Ooohhh, you are good." Phantom chuckled as he looked around. There was a little store that had a worn out sign on top.

"The mask shop?" Phantom thought it looked interesting as HB began to shake once more.

"No, this shop is no good. The owner is very, very malicious." HB said with a fear slightly edged into his voice. Phantom smiled and patted the small creature on the head.

"Don't worry. I can take care of myself." Phantom walked into the store, hearing a small chime.

"Hmm…I've never seen someone like you before, young man." Phantom stared at the person, creature, thingy. It wore a trench coat and a small little fedora, but what caught his attention were the huge teeth. "But that's what you find down here in the crawlspace." Phantom narrowed his eyes as he looked around.

"You have quite the collection of masks." Phantom said as he turned his head, but the creature never left his sight. There was something to be cautious of in this shop.

"Yes, I take pride in my little collection of masks." The way he said masks sent a bad vibe down Phantom's back. Maybe HB was right, he shouldn't mess with this creature. "Ah! Where are my manners?" He held out his hand to Phantom. "The name's Mr. What's-His-Face." Such an odd name. Phantom shook his hand cautiously before quickly taking it away.

"Phantom." Mr. What's-His-Face seemed to grin even further.

"A visit from royalty, my shop humbles itself in your presence." Mr. What's-His-Face said as he did a slight bow. Phantom couldn't tell if it was in mockery or something else. "What does his majesty need of me?" Phantom decided to get done with this quickly.

"I need a mask. Something people won't recognize me in." Phantom said as Mr. What's-His-Face hummed.

"I have just the thing." He disappeared behind the counter then reappeared with a little wooden mask. "A gift from a wandering voodoo man." Phantom narrowed his eyes. "No need to be so frightened, it's not cursed or anything. But it will hide your face for as long as you want to." Mr. What's-His-Face handed Phantom the mask who took it gently.

"Can someone else take it off?" Mr. What's-His-Face's smile got bigger.

"No, only the wearer can take it off. In order to hide their identity in case something were to happen." Mr. What's-His-Face explained as Phantom looked at the mask from the other side and put it on. He could see perfectly fine and Mr. What's-His-Face held up a mirror.

His hair was the same, but the mask changed color. It was half blakc and half white. The little peepholes meant for the eyeswer glowing a bright green although the blac side had a little streak of stunning silver running through it.

"What do you want for it?" Phantom asked as he took off the mask. Mr. What's-His-Face chuckled as the room turned dark.

"A favor." Phantom looked at him.

"A favor? Of what kind?" Mr. What's-His-Face chuckled darkly.

"These are dark times, your majesty. A being from a different dimension has set his eyes upon our humble little town of miscreants. I'm sure that you are very well aware of it." Mr. What's-His-Face walked behind Phantom who gave a small imperceivable nod. "I want protection during those days when he rises from the askes and looks at us as prey without a leash to hold him back." His voice was right next to Phantom's ear.

"You want me to keep you safe? What about this place, it should be as safe as it gets." Phantom countered as Mr. What's-His-Face nodded.

"Very true, but you are one of few who holds the key to his ultimate demise. I am not the only one who senses it. Many creatures have already begun their preparations." Phantom looked down at the mask and sighed.

"Fine." Mr. What's-His-Face seemed to beam. "But on one condition." Phantom unsheathed his sword and held it to Mr. What's-His-Face's face. "If you dare hurt anyone who I deem a friend, you will meet your end. Understand?" The creature faltered a bit and nodded.

"Crystal." Phantom grinned and sheathed the sword before walking out.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. What's-His-Face." And with that Phantom walked out of the store and saw HB standing nervously to the side. HB seemed to light up once he saw Phantom.

"Oh good, he did not steal face." HB said confusing Phantom.

"Steal face?" Phantom asked as HB nodded.

"He steals faces and sells them at high price." HB explained as Phantom nodded.

"Alright, now one more thing. Do you know anyone who sells martial arts?" HB nodded and started leading the way.

* * *

The Crawlspace was interesting and Phantom was glad to be out of it. HB was a nice little creature for being a black blob and everything. But Phantom got all that he needed. HB helped him find a little vendor that sold ancient martial arts that had to do with hand-to-hand combat as well as sword play. Though he did have to pay the vendor in little bits of hair.

Now Phantom had left a little note on Stan's car telling him that he was going to wander once more only when Phantom was floating invisibly in the air. He watched as Stan walked out of the recording studio and towards his car, dejectedly.

"I can't believe I lost everything!" Stan complained rather loudly as Phantom wondered what happened. Eh, he'll find out when he merges back together with the rest. And with that Phantom flew towards the direction of the Mystery Shack.

* * *

**I hope that everyone is doing well in their little isolation. I know I am since I have to do schoolwork every week since they're piling on us to finish everything they give us. UGH! School is hell especially when they're online. I'm suffering, but I hope you guys aren't. **

**I'm sorry that I haven't published in a while, I was trying to figure out how to make this a good chapter for you all to enjoy, so yeah I hope you enjoyed this nice little chapter. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE take care of yourselves. You don't want to get sick since so many people in the world have it. And I think that some celestial force is playing a game is Plague inc. If you guys know that game. But truly, please keep safe from the virus. There are people that are family friends who have died from the virus in my family and I don't want the same to happen to you guys. So please stay safe, use hand sanitizer, wash your hands, wear a mask if you go outside (since this virus is airborne for at least 30 min in the air). I really worry about every single one of you guys, so once more please be safe. **

**A special thanks to ****Stormgate for helping me through this little writing block. **


End file.
